memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Musik)
Dies ist eine Auflistung bekannter [[Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek|Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek]] im Bereich Musik und Hörspiel: Artifical Joy Club Im Song „Psychic Man“ von ihrem Album „Melt“, singen Artifical Joy Club I like Star Trek and Brad Pitt. Einige Strophen später folgen die Zeilen Reach through the phone there Bud Are you Vulcan, can you meld with me? I'll reflect some evil to your head Til you're dead ;Externe Links * Astral Projection Am Beginn des Songs „The Feelings“ von ihrem Album „Trust in Trance 3“, zitiert die Band Geordi La Forge: All these Feelings that give away from judgement, the confuse the hell out of us, that makes second guess ourselves, we need them to help us fill in the missing pieces because we almost never have all facts. Das Zitat stammt aus der Episode , in der Geordi Data erklärt, was ein Bauchgefühl ist. Im Song „Tryptomine Dream“ von ihrem Album „Another World“ gibt es eine Anspielung auf I saw V'Ger's planet. ... A planet populated by living machines ... a conscious, living entity. Unbelievable technology. ;Externe Links * Baal Im Song „Star Trek“ diskutiert die Band die utopische Gesellschaft in Star Trek und das Potenzial der Menschheit dieses Ziel erreichen zu können. The new times have brought wealth and wisdom to every single body. We've overcome the color of skin, prejudices and the longing to rule on others. And yes, we've even overcome money, our scourge for centuries. In a single word, we've become what you might call unhuman. Stripping off Our human skin brought us to completely new shores, both in evolutionary And intellectual aspects. We're reaching for higher aims in spite of Denying all the main features that once built our society. So we've finally Crossed the threshold to generation Z and space is at last the final Frontier. And maybe - if humanity wouldn't have acted that human - our society could Have become reality. But unfortunately - as you all might know - the United States is no welfare organisation. ;Externe Links * Baal (Band) in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia Bad Religion Im Song „I Love my Computer“ sind im Chorus typische Computergeräusche aus TOS zu hören. ;Externe Links * Battle of Wolf 359 Die Band Battle of Wolf 359 hat sich nach der Schlacht von Wolf 359 benannt. Beastie Boys Ch'Check it Out Die Beastie Boys rappen in ihrem Song „Ch-Check it Out“ gleich in den ersten Zeilen: All you trekkies and tv addicts Don't mean to diss Don't mean to bring static All you klingons in your grandmas house Grab your backstreet friend and get loud In dem dazu gehörigen Video, werden die drei Künstler am Anfang als „Kirk“, „Spock“ und „Pille“ in einen Hinterhof gebeamt. Mitten im Video sieht man sie dann wieder wie Kirk und Spock mit Lirpas kämpfen und wie Kirk Pille in den Bauch boxt. Zwischendurch dribbelt Spock mit einem Basketball und gegen Ende erschiesst Pille Kirk und Spock mit einem Disruptor, was Pille daraufhin zum verzweifelten Weinen bringt. Stop That Train Im Song „Stop That Train“ ist die Zeile And you'll be pulling a train like Captain Kirk enthalten. ;Externe Links * Bleach Der Titel des Songs „Warp Factor Five“ ist offensichtlich eine Anspielung auf Star Trek. ;Externe Links * Bloodhound Gang Im Song „Rang Dang“ kommt die Zeile So Set Your Phasers On Kill vor. ;Externe Links * Blue System Dieter Bohlen hat auf dem Album „Walking on a Rainbow“ im Song "Gangster Love" Original-Auszüge aus den -Folgen , und sowie im Song "She's a Lady" das Spock-Zitat "most illogical" aus verwendet. Blur thumb|„End of a Century“ Auf dem Cover der 1994 veröffentlichten Single von „End of a Century“ ist ein Raumschiff zu sehen, das der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ähnlich sieht. ;Externe Links * Bob James Der US-amerikanische Jazz-Pianist Bob James brachte 2004 eine instrumentale Jazz-Version der -Titelmelodie heraus. Sie erschien auf seinem Album „Hands Down +1“. ;Externe Links * bobjames.com - Offizielle Webseite * Bob Schneider Bob Schneider hat den Song „Cap'n Kirk“ veröffentlicht, in dem er Personen nennt, die er sein oder nicht sein möchte. Er will wie Captain Kirk sein, aber nicht wie Spock. Bugo Dieser italienische Sänger hat den Song „Oggi E' Morto Spock“ veröffentlicht, der Spocks Tod in behandelt. ;Externe Links * Bugo in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia Captain Gorn & The Tribbles Zum fünfzigjährigen Jubiläum von Star Trek veröffentlichte Captain Gorn & The Tribbles 2016 den Song „50 Jahre Star Trek!“: Star Trek, du wirst 50 Jahr, Happy Birthday und Qapla! 50 Jahre Sternenreise, mit einer Crew so klug und weise. Heldenhaft mit Stolz und Fleiß Star Trek, das ist heißer Scheiß Und wie wirklich Jeder weiß, heißt das Raumschiff "Enterprise" Happy Birthday Star Trek Auf die nächsten 50 Jahr Happy Birthday Star Trek Du bist einfach wunderbar. 50 Jahre bist du alt Du stehst für Fortschritt und Vielfalt Für Toleranz und Menschlichkeit Für eine Zukunft ohne Leid und Reisen in die galaktische Ferne Unbekannte Planeten und Sterne Voyager und Deep Space Nine Ohne sie könnt ich nicht sein Happy Birthday Star Trek Auf die nächsten 50 Jahr Alles Gute, Star Trek Du bist einfach wunderbar Happy Birthday Star Trek Beam uns so in die Unendlichkeit. Alle Gute, Star Trek Maximum Warp, wir sind bereit. ;Externe Links * 50 Jahre Star Trek bei Youtube.com Cobra Verde Die US-amerikanische Rockband Cobra Verde brachte 2005 auf dem Album „Copycat Killers“ den Song „Get the Party started“ heraus. Eine Zeile lautet You go far on Star Trek. ;Externe Links * Cobra Verde in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia DarkMateria In „The Picard Song“ hat die Band DarkMateria Dialogzitate aus , meist solche von Patrick Stewart als Jean-Luc Picard aneinandergereiht. ;Genutzte Zitate * Here's to the finest crew in Starfleet. (Picards Doppelgänger in ) * The first duty of every Starfleet officer is to the truth... scientific truth, or historical truth, or personal truth. It is the guiding principle on which Starfleet is based. If you can't find it within yourself to stand up and tell the truth... you don't deserve to wear that uniform. ( ) * ( ) * He just kept talking in one long incredibly unbroken sentence moving from topic to topic so that no-one had a chance to interrupt; it was really quite hypnotic. ( ) * You'll have to call again, I was just leaving. I'm uhh... not dressed properly. ( ) * ( ) * Darmok and Jilad at Tenagra. ( ) * This is the captain speaking. ( ) * I am Locutus of Borg. You will respond to my questions. ( ) * You are Borg. You will assist us. ( ) * Lock phasers on that vessel... ( ) * There are four lights. ( ) Außerdem wird ausgiebig Energie! und Machen Sie es so! zitiert. ;Externe Links * Picard Song bei wiki.ytmnd.com Deodato Der brasilianische Musikproduzent und Jazzpianist Eumir Deodato brachte 1976 eine instrumentale Funk-Version der -Titelmelodie heraus. Sie erschien auf seinem Album „Very Together“. ;Externe Links * eumirdeodato.com - Offizielle Webseite * Der Weltensegler Der Weltensegler ist eine Art Hörspiel, welches unter anderem von Michael Pan (deutsche Synchronstimme von Data), Herbert Weicker (deutsche Synchronstimme von Spock) und Rolf Schult (deutsche Synchronstimme von Jean-Luc Picard) gesprochen wird, beginnt mit folgenden Zeilen: Mutig wagt er es, in einer dramatischen Zeit des Umbruchs, in der Menschen rastlos über Kontinente eilen, den Himmel durchqueren und durch Netzwerke surfen bewegungslos mit einem Drink in der Hand in der Einöde seines Vorgartens zu verweilen. Um dort, in den unendlichen Weiten seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt nach neuen Erkenntnissen zum Wohle der Menschheit zu forschen. Während Teleskope das All beobachten und Astronauten die Erde umkreisen, dringt der Weltensegler, Lichtjahre vom Boden der Tatsachen entfernt, bereits in Sphären vor, in denen noch kein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist. ;Externe Links * Offizielle Webseite * Das Hörspiel zum direkten Download Die Ärzte Die deutsche Punkband Die Ärzte hat einige Anspielungen auf Star Trek in ihren Liedern. Der Lustige Astronaut In diesem Lied behaupten Die Ärzte, dass Mr. Spock mit Vornamen Karl Heinz heißt. Der Infant Hier wird Captain Kirk erwähnt, der in einem Flur steht; es handelt sich wohl um eine Pappfigur. Rock-'n'-Roll-Übermensch Hier widmet Sänger Bela B. eine ganze Strophe den Fans von Star Trek. Bela B. selbst ist auch Star-Trek-Fan. Ich bin nicht dick, etwas vielleicht. Ich hör Musik, Hauptsache seicht Dem Star Trek widme ich die Zeit meiner gesamten Wenigkeit Zu Treffen fahr ich immer hin, wo ich bei meinesgleichen bin Trag manchmal Ohrn wie Mr. Spock, und außerdem Bin ich noch total Rock ;Externe Links * DJ Stylewarz Bei einem featuring der Hip Hopper DJ Stylewarz, Toni L. und Esa, beginnt der Track „2360“ im Intro so, dass Toni L. ruft: Toni L. ruft Brücke, Toni L. ruft Brücke! worauf ihm Esa auf Italienisch antwortet. Nach einem Scratchpart folgt der Rap von Toni L., mit dem Anfang: Computerlogbuch des Rapschiffs Enterprise, Captain Stylwars, Söldner Toni L. und Esa reich. ;Externe Links * dZihan & Kamien Freaks & Icons Auf dem Cover des 2000 erschienen Albums „Freaks & Icons“ sind die beiden Künstler als Astronauten in blauen TNG-Uniformen abgebildet. ;Externe Links * * Cover bei Amazon.com Erste Allgemeine Verunsicherung Die Ufos kommen Ich rannte gegen die Laterne, sah schon wieder Sterne. An der Hand mein Schönheitsideal. Und fiel wie ein Meteor erdwärts auf mein rechtes Ohr und dann küsste ich den Deckel vom Kanal. Mit einem Ohr wie Mr. Spock und kaputtem Ausgehrock fuhr mein Raumschiff ich im ersten Gang nach Haus. UFO Die österreichische Popband Erste Allgemeine Verunsicherung '(EAV) veröffentlichte 2005 auf ihrem Album ''100 Jahre EAV...Ihr habt es so gewollt! den Song UFO. Eine Textzeile lautet: Captain Kork und Mister Spuck trinken gerne einen Schluck. Das Lied ist gleichzeitig auch eine Parodie auf ''Traumschiff Surprise: Periode 1''. ;Externe Links * Grooverider Drum & Bass DJ Grooveriders Track Cybernetic Jazz enthält Dialog aus : This is the transport ship Lakul. We're caught in some kind of energy distortion. We can't break free. We need immediate help. On speakers. The ships are bearing at three one zero mark two one five. Distance, three light years. Vom selbem Album stammt ein Track namens Starbase 23. Der enthaltene Dialog lässt sich nicht zuordnen. * * J.B.O. laut! Die bayrische Metalband '''J.B.O. veröffentlichte 1997 auf ihrem Album laut! einen Song mit dem Titel Star Track: Der Planet ist verdreht, uns're Erde geht kaputt Doch nicht nur unsrer Umwelt, auch mir selbst geht's nicht sehr gut Katastrophen, Krisen, Krieg und Korruptions-Skandale Als letzter Ausweg bleibt mir noch die Flucht ins Triviale Die Glotze soll aus diesem Grund mein Freudenspender sein Drum schalt ich ein und hör als erstes Schreinemakers schrei'n. Das ist zuviel, ich drehe durch und pack' 'ne Bombe ein Als Terrorismus-Amateur dring' ich beim Sender ein. Doch hab' ich wohl die völlig falsche Studio-Tür genommen Und bin auf diesem Wege auf die Enterprise gekommen. Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Sie brachten die Kamera-Leute zurück Und nahmen mich mit – Ich flieg' mit Jean Luc. Soll'n die auf der Erde sich doch weiter massakrieren Der Replikator repliziert mir hier selbst Kitzmann-Bier Im Holo-Deck gibt's Rock-Konzerte, möglichst laut und hart, Back Street Boys und ich – wir sind zum Glück jetzt Worlds Apart Auch frauenmäßig trennte ich mich von der Erden Spreu Den Weizen hab' ich hier – ich bin Deanna Troi treu Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Ich bin hier im Himmel, will nie mehr zurück Bleibt ihr bei Hans Meiser – Ich bleib' bei Jean Luc. Bei Sternzeit 4halb5.3 kam Langeweile auf Als Ausweg beamte Chief O'Brien AC/DC rauf. Das lauteste Konzert, das die Menschheit je erlebte, Der Warp-Kern gab die Energie, das ganze Weltall bebte Der Schalldruck traf auf Romulus, der Planet fiel auseinander Die Menschheit durch Musik befreit – so wurde ich Commander Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Die Föderation ist von mir entzückt Und bald werd' ich Captain, genau wie Jean Luc Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Die Erde ist zwar keine Scheibe, trotzdem ist sie flach, Drum trauer' ich dem Erdenleben kein bisschen nach. Der Song wird mit einem Zitat von Worf aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt beendet: Vielleicht ist heute ein besonders guter Tag zu Sterben. Dieser Satz bildet eine direkte Überleitung zu einem Klassiker von JBO, dem Song „Ein guter Tag zum sterben“. Das Intro zum „Star Track“ ist der „Sound Trek“, welcher eine Anspielung auf den klassischen Vorspann von TOS und TNG ist. Hierbei spricht der Sprecher im Vordergrund eindeutig einen anderen Text als sein Echo (welcher hier in Klammern geschrieben ist): Der Weltall (Der Weltraum) unendliche Breiten (unendliche Breiten)Wir befinden uns in einer gar nicht so fernen Zukunft (Wir befinden uns in einer nicht alzu fernen Zukunft) Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband J.B.O. (Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband J.B.O.) Die viele Dichtjahre von der Erde entfernt unterwegs ist, (Die viele Dichtjahre von der Erde entfernt unterwegs ist,) um fremde Mädchen entdecken, (um fremde Mädchen entdecken,) unbekannte Lebensformen, (unbekannte Lebensformen, und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft. (und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft.) J.B.O. trinkt dabei ein, oder zwei – Bier, ne? (J.B.O. trinkt dabei ein, oder zwei…) Zum Schluss ertönt Picards obligatorischer Befehl: Energie! ;Externe Links * Main Concept Die Hip Hop Crew Main Concept rappt Folgendes am Anfang ihres Tracks „Schmeissfliegen“: Ich hab so manchen Unsympath mitsamt der Crew verjagt, hassen mich Wack-MCs wie Bajoraner Gul Dukat… ;Externe Links * MFG In ihrem Song „Project Genesis“ beziehen sich MFG auf und übernehmen als Text die Erklärung von Carol Marcus über das Genesis-Projekt, die Captain Kirk im Film für seine Offiziere abspielen lässt. Project Genesis. Genesis is life from lifelessness Matter is reorganized with life generating results Instead of a dead moon, a living breathing planet, capable of sustaining whatever lifeforms we see fit to deposit on it Moloko Im Song Fun For Me beginnt die dritte Strophe mit der Zeile: I dreamt that the bogeyman went down on Mr. Spock ;Externe Links * Nena 99 Luftballons In einer Textzeile heißt es: Hielten sich für Captain Kirk. Das gab ein großes Feuerwerk ;Externe Links * * Penta Lost in Space In ihrem Lied "Lost in Space" singt die Techno-Band "Penta" einige Dialogzeilen aus nach. ...Do not approach Earth. The transmissions of an orbiting probe are causing critical damage to this planet. (...) Save your energy. Save yourselves. Avoid the planet Earth at all costs. Farewell. An unknown form of energy of great power and intelligence... evidently unaware that its transmissions are destructive. I find it illogical that its intentions should be hostile. Really?! You think this is its way of saying, 'Hi there,' to the people of the Earth?" There are other intelligent forms of life on earth, doctor. Only human arrogance would assume the message must be meant for man. You're suggesting the transmission is meant for a life form other than man? At least a possibility, Admiral. The president did say it was directed at Earth's oceans. Uhura, can you modify the probe signals accounting for density and temperature and solidity factors? Powerman 5000 Neckbone Eine Textzeile des Songs Neckbone lautet: Kobayashi Maru, what you gonna do Am I Gettin through Am I Gettin through ;Externe Links * Prinz Pi Rebell ohne Grund Der Rapper Prinz Pi veröffentlichte 2011 auf seinem Album Rebell ohne Grund ''den Song ''Bombenwetter. Eine Textzeile lautet: In meinem Studio chillen die 8 Schwestern von Seven of Nine. ;Externe Links * Pur Nur zu dir Das Lied startet mit dem Text: Beamen wär' jetzt prima Doch das ist längst noch nicht erfunden Dazu steht im Booklet: Apropos „Beamen“: Ja, ich habe Raumschiff „Enterprise“ (Natürlich nur das Original!) schon immer als echten Kulturbeitrag empfunden. ;Externe Links * Rammstein [[Datei: Rammstein Amerika Star Trek.jpg|thumb|Rammstein spielen Star Trek-Flipper]] Im Musikvideo zum Lied Amerika vom Album Reise, Reise stehen die Bandmitglieder auf dem Mond an einem Flipperautomaten, welcher mit Star Trek beschriftet ist. Auf dem Automaten kann man auch die Abbildung eines klingonischen Schlachtkreuzers erkennen. ;Externe Links * * Musikvideo bei Youtube.com Raumschiff Edelweiss Nachdem Anfang der 90er Sat. 1 und ORF anfingen die (noch) fehlenden Star Trek TOS Episoden zu synchronisieren und es ein regelrechtes Star Trek-Revival gab, u.a. auch durch TNG haben sich die findigen österreichischen Produzenten Martin Gletschermeyer und Walter Werzowa gedacht in dem Zuge mitzuziehen. Das Ergebnis war das Album "Wonderful World of Edelweiss" mit den Singles "Raumschiff Edelweiss", "Planet Edelweiss" und "Ski Instructor". Die erste Auskopplung "Raumschiff Edelweiß" enthielt sogar O-Töne aus TOS. Das Video zur Single zeigt im Wesentlichen eine Parodie auf den Ablauf einer TOS/TNG-Folge in einer Reduktion auf 4 Minuten. Die Crew der "Edelweiss" (Registrierung: YO-DL) bestand aus: Captain/Commander - Wayne T. Kork (Thomas Schlögl) First Officer - Mr. Speck (Stefan Biedermann) Helmsman - Lin Lulu (Ernst Harmannstein) Gunman - Yuri Cleritschekow (Christian Clerici) Chief Engineer - Jim B. Scotch (Martin Forster) Communication - Sandra Sahara (Grace L) Chief Medical - Dr. Konrad McKorff (Martin Gletschermeyer) - Die zweite Single "Planet Edelweiss" bezieht sich vor allem im Video auf die damals extrem aufkommenden Spieleserien für den Fernseher (SEGA & Co.) sowie die ersten Star Trek Spiele. - Auf dem Album selbst sowie auf einigen Versionen der Single "Raumschiff Edelweiss" gab es auch regelrechte "Hörspiele" teilweise sogar mit den Original-Synchronsprechern von TOS. Red Hot Chili Peppers In dem Lied „Californication“ gibt es eine Anspielung, auf Star Trek. Space may be the final frontier But it's made in a Hollywood basement zu deutsch etwa: Der Weltraum mag die letzte Grenze sein Doch er wird gemacht im Keller Hollywoods Star Trek ist zwar nicht direkt erwähnt, aber gerade die Erwähnung von Final Frontier ist zum einen eine Anspielung auf die TOS- und TNG-Episoden, die im Englischen mit den Worten Space, the final frontier… beginnen. Zum Anderen lautet der Titel des [[Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums|fünften Star-Trek-Films]] im englischen Original Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. ;Externe Links * S.P.O.C.K. S.P.O.C.K, was die Abkürzung von Star Pilot On Channel K ist, ist eine schwedische Synthpop-Musikband. In Liedern wie „Never trust a Klingon“, „I am an Android“, „Dr. McCoy“, „Trouble with Tribbles“ und anderen besingen sie Star Trek. Bis 1989 nannte die Band sich „Mr. Spock“, doch Paramount Pictures klagte gegen diese Nutzung, weshalb sie sich in S.P.O.C.K umbenannten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestand die Band aus Eddie Bengtsson, Alexander Hofman und Finn Albertsson. Seit 1999, als das Album „S.P.O.C.K: 1999“ erschien, besteht die Band aus Alexander Hofman, Johan Malmgren und Christer Hermodsson. ;Externe Links * * Offizielle Fanwebsite Spock's Beard Spock's Beard ist eine US-amerikanische Progressive-Rock-Band, welche sich vermutlich nach dem Bart benannt hat, den Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum trägt. ;Externe Links * Star One In ihrem Lied „Songs of the Ocean“ erzählen Star One den Beginn von nach. As we return to earth, memories are haunting me My strange rebirth, coming back to life I remember the dark and how my friends set me free I sacrificed my life so they could survive There's something wrong on planet Earth We can not reach our world Some strange device slowly emerged Can you hear the cries? There's something wrong, what can we do? We can't communicate All systems fail, all power too We can't reply It must be unaware of the damage it's creating They are reaching out to the seven seas It's not with man they're communicating We're going back in time, back in history We shape life, we travel space But we don't know the words to the songs of the ocean We survived the 'human race' But we don't know the words to the songs of the ocean ;Externe Links * Tears For Fears Im Song „Power“ gibt es die Zeile Phasers switched and set to stun. ;Externe Links * The Aquabats In ihrem Song „Meltdown!“ von 2005 veröffentlichten Album „Charge!!“ singt die US-amerikanische Pop-Punk-Band The Aquabat die Zeile „I will go to work, just like Captain Kirk“ ;Externe Links * The Ataris In ihrem Song „Lately“ vom 1997 veröffentlichten Album „Anywhere but Here“ wird Spock erwähnt. Lately I've been contemplating Jumping in the ocean. Sometimes even Spock would show A little more emotion! ;Externe Links * The Firm thumb|Das Cover der Singleauskopplung von „Star Trekkin“ 1987 veröffentlichte die Band The Firm auf ihrem Album „Serious Fun“ den Song „Star Trekkin“. Der Song wurde auch als Single ausgekoppelt, deren Cover den Umriss des halben Kopfes von Mr. Spock zeigt. Star Trekkin' across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, Boldly going forward 'cause we can't find reverse. Lt. Uhura, report. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow; there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim. Analysis, Mr. Spock. It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it; it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow; there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim. Star Trekkin' across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, Boldly going forward, still can't find reverse. Medical update, Dr. McCoy. It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead, Jim; it's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead. It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it; it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow; there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim. Starship Captain, James T. Kirk: Ah! We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill; we come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, men. It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead, Jim; it's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead. Well, it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it; it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow; there's Klingons on the starboard bow, scrape 'em off, Jim. Star Trekkin' across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, Boldly going forward, and things are getting worse! Engine room, Mr. Scott: Ye cannae change the laws of physics, laws of physics, laws of physics; ye cannae change the laws of physics, laws of physics, Jim. Ah! We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill; we come in peace, shoot to kill; Scotty, beam me up! It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead, Jim; it's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead. Well, it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow Jim! Ya cannot change the strength Jim of the engines. It's worse than that, it's physics, Jim. Bridge to engine room, warp factor 9. Och, if I give it any more she'll blow, Cap'n! Star Trekkin' across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, Boldly going forward 'cause we can't find reverse. Star Trekkin' across the universe, On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, Boldly going forward, still can't find reverse. ;Externe Links * Star Trekkin' in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia * * Musikvideo bei Youtube.com The Wohlstandskinder Bei der Punkband The Wohlstandkinder, die in dem Lied „Apathisch Warten“ apathisch warten, heißt es: Wir warten auf die Marskolonialisierung oder darauf das Beamen möglich ist. ;Externe Links * Van McCoy Der US-amerikanische Musikproduzent und Songschreiber brachte 1976 eine instrumentale Funk-Version der -Titelmelodie heraus. Sie erschien auf seinem Album „The Real McCoy“. ;Externe Links * vanmccoymusic.com - Offizielle Webseite * Weird Al Yankovic „Weird Al“ Yankovic spielt in seinen Song-Parodien häufig auch auf Star Trek an: Even Worse Running With Scissors Poodle Hat Straight Outta Lynwood Im Videoclip zum Song “White & Nerd” hebt Weird Al in der letzten Einstellung die Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß. Sonstiges „Gee, I'm A Nerd“ ist eine bislang unveröffentlichte Parodie auf den Beatles-Song „Free as a bird“. Weird Al sang ihn auf seiner „The Bad Hair Tour“-Tour (1996/1997). ;Externe Links * weirdal.com - Offizielle Webseite * en:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (music) Kategorie:Meta-Trek